What Makes You Beautiful
by Sillygoose97618
Summary: Kacey Simon was once the popular girl at school but when she gets braces and glasses, everything gets turn upside down. Zander is the new kid in school and starts to develop feelings towards Kacey Simon. Named after the song by One Direction. AU!
1. Chapter 1

This is totally AU! Same concepts as the show but the storyline will be so much **more **different!

Summary- Kacey Simon was once the popular girl at school but the day she gets braces and glasses, everything gets turn upside down. Zander is the new kid in school and starts to develop feelings towards Kacey Simon.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Kacey walks around the school, with her head down, as she listen to the laughs and whispers from her fellow classmates.

"I can't believe she looks like that!" she hears one of the students laugh at her as she walks past them.

Zander, watching from afar, noticing the tears that were forming in Kacey's eyes before she quickly whips them away before anyone would notice. Following her, he makes his way into the lunchroom/quad. Once he enters the quad, he never expected the scene ahead of him. A huge poster of Kacey is hanging on the wall, showing everyone her new glasses and braces. In the middle of the quad stood the Perfs, Grace and Molly, singing a song about Kacey with their terrible voices.

Kacey stands in the middle of the quad, by the Perfs, with tears in her eyes as she watches everyone, including the lunch ladies, laugh at her and sing along to the Perfs stupid song.

Zander couldn't take the teasing any longer so he roughly makes his way towards Kacey.

"Hey! HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL? YOU ALL ARE BEING STUPID AND IMMATURE! LEAVE!" Zander yells at the students before pulling Kacey away from the laugher.

As Zander pulls Kacey away from the crowd, Kacey stares, eyes widen at Zander. Entering a janitor closet, Kacey wipes away the tears before she begins to speak.

"Thank you," she barely lets out.

"No one should get treated that way. No matter what," Zander says sweetly as he stares into Kacey's brown eyes.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter one! Tell me what cha think! Please review and tell me what I should keepchange and what suggestions you all have! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AND READINGS! I'M GLAD Y'ALL LIKE IT! SO, HERE'S CHAPTER 2! (It's takes place right where the first chapter left off)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Staring into Zander's brown eyes, she notices his eyes are fill with passion, care, and love. But why towards her? Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, she gives Zander a small smile.

"Thanks once again, but you really didn't have to do that," she says looking him directly in the eye.

"I wanted to," Zander says softly as he breaks the eye contact with Kacey.

He has no idea what's going on, he felt so nervous talking to her, and that has never happened before.

"You sure you're alright?" Zander asks in a caring tone.

"Yeah," Kacey replies softly. "I - um - I gotta go." She quickly says before heading out the door of the closet.

Before Zander could stop her, she was already out the door and running down the halls. He stands by the door, staring at the empty hallway, wondering why he felt so alive when he was with Kacey.

"It's cause you love her!" a voice inside his mind kept telling him over and over.

"What?" he asks himself in a non crazy way.

"You as in I, like her!" the voice says loudly in his mind.

"I like her?" he whipers to himself.

As he said those words, he felt his heart beat faster than ever. Shrugging off that feeling, Zander makes his way to his next class as the bell rang.

"Hey Zander!" he hears Nelson calling for him.

"Yeah?" he answers as he turns around to face Nelson.

"Why won't you in class?"

"I was talking to Kacey," Zander answers quietly looking down at the ground as butterflies fill his stomach at the mention of Kacey's name.

"Dude! You totally like her!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!" Stevie says coming up to them as her heard their earlier comments.

"NO!" Zander says loudly.

"Yes you do!" Stevie and Nelson say.

"Okay! Maybe I do like Kacey Simons," Zander finally lets out.

"You what?" they heard Kacey's voice.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2! Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe. I'm being nice today! Thank you **iheartwhoiam** for the siggestion! BTW! THIS IS BEFORE KACEY JOINS GRAVITY 5! Here's Chapter three...

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

_"You what?" they heard Kacey's voice._

"I-I uh- I like you," Zander says shly and nervously, looking down at the ground and aavioding Kacey's eyes and facal expression.

Preparing himself for rejection, he was suprise at Kacey's reaction.

"You do?" she ask.

"Yeah," he answers weakly.

"I think I do to," she tells him in a loving sweet tone.

Zander smiles at Kacey.

"Well- we're just gonna go!" Nelson says before he and Stevie take off.

Kacey and Zander stand in front of each other, both lost into one another's brown eyes.

"So, you like me, huh?" Zander asks cocky like as the eye contact breaks apart.

"Don't be so cocky, but I do," Kacey says smiling.

The passing students have left the school and the two were alone.

-** Practice Room-**

Stevie sits on the couch wondering why she told Zander that he likes Kacey when she herself, likes him.

_'I'm such an idiot!' _Stevie says to herself.

She felt a sting of jealously that Zander likes Kacey, an ex-perf. She knew he thought she was cute and all, but come on! SHE WAS A PERF! One of the meanest girl in the school!

Nelson stare strangly at Stevie. Her behavior has been strange they got to the practice room to give Zander and Kacey some space. He really likes Stevie but her knew Stevie like someone else because who would ever like him? He's just some nerd.

Kevin walks into the room, breaking the awkward slience.

"What's up?" Kevin asks as he stares strangly at his two friends.

"Zander and Kacey finally accept the fact that they like each other," Nelson says.

"Finally! Those two been at it since he came here," Kevin remarks.

Stevie sits still, string blankly at the wall.

-**Back to the hallway-**

Leaning towards each other, Zander closes the gap between the two, and connects his lips with hers. Zander wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. After a long moment of kissing, they slowly pull apart with their foreheads resting against each other and stare lovingly into one another eyes.

"Will you go out with me? Today afternoon?" Zander asks as their foreheads rest against each other.

"Of course. And thanks again for not making fun or my glasses and braces," Kacey says as she pushes her glasses [which have fallen] up.

"It doesn't matter about your appearence. You perfect no matter what," Zander says as he pulls his forehead away from hers to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "You are beautiful no matter what anyone says and no matter what you think."

"Thank you," she says softly for connecting their lips again.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Three! PLEASE REVIEW! CLICK THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS!<p> 


End file.
